Captured
by Aquaqua
Summary: What happens when government scientists capture the Keroro platoon? Action, adventure, and romance! Yes, romance! Rated for GiroNatsu moments.
1. Chapter 1

(Giroro's POV)

As I walked through the Tokyo streets, I was carrying a small group of flowers. Yes, today was the day. The day I would confess my undying love for Natsumi.  
As I walked by, I was repeating those four simple words in my head.

_Natsumi, I love you._

I barely noticed the newscast if the reporter hadn't said, "Aliens."  
I looked at the television store in shock as I realized that the video showing on the TVs on display showed the five of us in one of our invasion meetings.

"They say that these five alien frogs are hiding in the Hinata house. It is unknown if the Hinatas already know about them or not, but we'll come back to you with more information. You may be you, but I'm Saito Riku, signing off!" the man on the screen said, before the show switching to something about politics. I didn't know. I was too busy dashing back home.  
Hrm. _Home_. Funny word to use on the enemies' planet.

Anyway, when I got back, there were black cars parked down the street, and there were men in black suits examining everything.  
I saw my tent had been reduced to a few sticks and a piece of cloth, just like it does every week, of course, but this time for a different reason.

There was a woman looking through my stuff, and she found my picture of Natsumi.  
"Hey, Yamaguchi-sama! I found something!" she called.  
A man came close to her.

"Yes, Shimizu-sama?"

"I think that whoever lives here has something to do with this Hinata girl. Let's get them!"

Which is when I ran in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Giroro ran into the house, and yelled, "Natsumi! Fuyuki! Aki! Where the heck are you?"

They appeared in the kitchen.

"Yes, Giroro? What is it?" Natsumi asked.

"T-They know about us. We have to leave. Now."

Fuyuki said, "Who knows about us, Corporal?"

Giroro took a deep breath, and said, "The Pekoponians. We were on the NEWS for God's sake! We have to leave!"

Fuyuki nodded. "I'll get Gunso and the others."

Natsumi said, "I'll get Koyuki-chan."

Then they left.

Aki was pacing the kitchen. "I wonder where we'll go..." she thought to herself.

But, then, the Pekoponians burst open the door, and shouted, "FREEZE!"

One of them had a gun pointed at Giroro! And then he realized the horrifying thing was he didn't have his anti-barrier on! Or a Pekoponain suit, for that matter!

The woman from before, the one who found Giroro's photo of Natsumi, said in a really slow voice, "Do...you...speak...Japanese?"

"Shut up."

She laughed. "Feisty one, we've got. Alright, boys. Take him away!"

Giroro screamed as they dragged him away.

(Meanwhile)

As Natsumi entered Koyuki's home, she found her crying and people in black suits swarming her. "Why did you take him in?" one asked.

"I-I found him in a kappa trap! Please don't ask any more!"

"Why didn't you turn him in?" another asked, clearly ignoring her.

"I-I wasn't in touch with the outside world! I lived in a ninja village!"

Finally, Natsumi spoke up. "K-Koyuki-chan!"

Koyuki looked at Natsumi. "Natsumi-san!" she exclaimed.

A man looked at Natsumi. "She clearly knows something. Take them away!"

The girls both cried as the men in black led them to their cars.


	3. Chapter 3

They forced Giroro into a glass chamber, much like the ones the Keronians used to hold POWs and prisoners on the death penalty. It hit him like a sledgehammer when he realized that he was a POW now.

Giroro looked behind him, where, with a jolt, he realized the rest of the platoon had been stored. Kururu's glasses had been removed, probably to either weaken him, so they could examine the glasses for some 'alien substance' (Giroro wondered how they'd react when it was just Pekoponian glass), or to examine eye problems in Keronians. It would've made him laugh if the circumstances hadn't been so disturbing and scary.

As Kururu groped along, his gray eyes probably saw Giroro's fuzzy silhouette, and he chuckled, "So...They got you too, eh, Giro-chan?"

"Say that one more time, and you'll never make it to the dissecting table."

Dororo hushed us at one. "Hey, guys," he said. "I'd be quiet if I were you. They have cameras."

Giroro looked up. Sure enough, there was a black panel in the ceiling, and a microphone next to it.

They stood there for an hour, when another scientist, a female, came up to them. "Hey, you, red one."

Giroro stepped forward. "Yes?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Well, now that we found out you've got your manners back, especially with that incident with the yellow one," she laughed out loud this time, "we have someone for you to meet."

Giroro looked apprehensively at her, and then said, "Why should I trust you? For as well as I know, Pekoponian, you're just leading me to an operating room, or another cage."

She chuckled. "Smart frog. Well, let me put it this way: Just hang tight, and I'll get her to come here, so we can go there together. How's that?"

Knowing he didn't have much choice, he nodded.

She smiled. "Good, good. Well, be back in a sec."

A few minutes later, she led someone back. Giroro gasped aloud when he realized who it was.

"N-Natsumi?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

(Natsumi's POV)

The woman led us to a heavily humidified room. If the stupid frog was with me instead of Giroro, he would be bouncing off the walls. I supposed that this was to make me show my true form, if I was a Keronian.

At first, we just sat there in awkward silence, but then Giroro, in a voice so soft that I had to hold my breath to hear him, whispered, "I'm sorry."

I placed my hands on his chin, making him look up at me. He blushed slightly at this (I have no idea why), and I said, "Giroro, this isn't your fault! Why would you think that? What did you do?"

He didn't say anything. Then, in a voice as soft as before, he whispered, "I came here."

I drew back in stunned silence. I knew why he thought he was at fault, but I didn't know what to say.

Before I could control myself, I leaned forward and gently touched my lips with his cheek. He glowed bright red now.

I whispered in his ear, "You're wrong."

(Later)

(Normal POV)

The intern said to her boss, "How much longer should they stay there?"

"That Hinata Natsumi has been in that room for over 12 hours. She's obviously just a girl. Take them out."

Later, that day, Natsumi arrived at home to check the messages. She deleted each message in disgust.

"Hello, this is the director of Ripley's Believe it or Not-"

Delete.

"Hello. Those of us at ABC would like to interview you-"

Delete.

"Hi, Hinatas. It's Desk."

Natsumi's finger hovered over the Delete button.

"I'm sorry to have had to turn your frogs in. It's just...everyone was thinking I was crazy. They were going to take me away. I'm sorry."

The message ended.

Natsumi, enraged, screamed at no one in particular, "DESK! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Then, with the initial rage gone, she fell to her knees and wept until she fell asleep on the floor.

She woke up, stunned, in her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsumi sat with her head in her hands all through school. Mostly everyone ignored her. When she went into the hallway, everyone parted in front of her. The teachers were mean to her. They called her on every question about frogs, just to humiliate her.

At lunch, Natsumi looked at Saburo, who had come to school every day since Kururu was captured. There was nothing better to do, she supposed, at home.

"And the worst part," Natsumi sobbed, "was that I think I loved him..."

He looked at her, waiting for more.

"I-I c-c-can't b-believe it! People fall in love every day...and I get-get-get a frog!"

His expression was something of anger.

"People fall in love every day, you say?" he asked.

Natsumi nodded.

"Well, excuse me, Natsumi-san, but you're wrong!" His expression was beyond anger. It was furious.

"People don't fall in love with someone every day! Do you know how happy you were with him? Some people won't be that happy in their whole lives! **I**won't ever be that happy! Don't you see? You had something with him. Something that most people don't get in their whole lives!"

Natsumi looked at him. Saburo smiled at her. "Go back to him."

Natsumi nodded her head. "I-I can't. Mama has talked to almost every government leader in all of Japan. No one can even get in to see them."

He gave Natsumi a sly smile. "Desk's dad can."

She looked in stunned silence. And then she smiled.

* * *

With the effects of the Do-Your-Life-Over-Again gun, which was the only thing the government scientists didn't find, Fuyuki, Momoka, Saburo, Koyuki and Natsumi were all the equivalent of 30-year-olds.

Desk's dad was a kindly man, who was extremely guilty when they told him who they were. He said, yes, he'll help them.

They were all in white lab coats, and they walked into the government lab. There was a soldier with a gun standing next to the door.

"These are the scientists from America who have come to study the specimens, sir."

The soldier nodded, and let them pass. "Good timing, too," he muttered. "They're going to dissect them in an hour. Feel free to study until then." Natsumi tried to ignore that. They won't die. They'll live.

When Natsumi saw the small figures that were in the cell, as soon as Desk's dad opened the cell, she ran at the one she loved so much. "GIRORO!" she yelled, and she pressed her lips against his.

Natsumi could see that the Keronians were hooked up to heart monitors, and Giroro's heartbeat went to about 1 beat a second to about 10.

When they pulled away, the platoon were looking at them, smiling. "Oh, shut up," Natsumi said.

Fuyuki looked at the platoon, and said, "Here's the plan to get you out of here..."

* * *

The soldier heard them screaming. He saw Natsumi, her brother, Momoka, Koyuki, and Desk's dad holding a body covered in cloth.

"It was horrible! We were taking notes, when, suddenly, they started shooting red lasers out of their eyes! Mr. Patterson, here, was melted!" I screamed, using Saburo's alias. I could feel the small chuckles from the one under the blanket.

The soldier, who looked panicked, attempted to enter the room, when Fuyuki said, "No, way, man! Do you want to die? They'll melt your face off!"

"I-I'll call the Americas!" the soldier yelled.

"The Americas? Are you insane? Do you want to cause a worldwide panic?" Momoka yelled.

"N-No! What do I do?" he asked.

"Run for your life!" Koyuki screamed.

And he did just that.

We ran into the car Desk's father took us in, and threw the cloth-covered body in there. It started squirming until five colored aliens came out, and we sped away.

It was a few minutes later, when the IYCDYLOA gun wore off, and I realized that there were army cars following us. We were found out.

"Step on it!" I yelled, and Desk's father did step on it, all right!

We were able to make it until we went into a dark alley.

That was when Desk's father said, "I'll stall them. You kids leave."

They nodded their thanks and ran.

* * *

Desk's father stood in front of the car, thinking it would stop to pick him up and arrest him. But, as it got closer and closer, he could see it was not going to stop any time soon, so he had to roll out of the way...into a sewer.

"Oh, what a week I'm having!" he yelled from the storm drain which he fell into.

"Guys, how are you able to leave here?" Natsumi asked the frogs.

Kururu smiled. "There's an ancient Keron vessel at the bottom of this pier. If we can just get to the bottom...Kukukukuku! We're home free!"

"Good luck with that! They're gonna get us any second!" Natsumi yelled.

Giroro looked at the beautiful face. He knew he would never see her again. He made up his mind. This was the time.

"Natsumi, s-since we're never going to see each other again...I wanted to say..." Giroro started. Then he sighed. He's a SOLDIER for God's sake! He was able to take down an entire Viper vessel single-handedly! He's been the best sharpshooter in all of Keron in a century! And he can't tell the girl he loves most how he feels? Disgusting!

That perked Giroro up. "I love you!" he finished. She looked at him in shock, and knelt down to press her soft lips against his own. He gently touched her warm cheeks. He knew he would never have this sensation again, and he wanted it to last as long as possible.

Kururu said, "You know, they can come with us."

"What?" Natsumi asked, once they pulled away.

Kururu pointed to a gun he had strapped to his back when they raided for their stolen weapons.

"It's the We Can All Live Together gun. In case you don't remember, it can change any species into any other! Kukuku! But the catch is, if it's used to make anything other than Pekoponian, it's permanent! Kukukukuku!"

In the end, they realized that there was too much of a difference between their two worlds for the Pekopnians to go.

The platoon jumped into the water, and the last glance Giroro saw of that beautiful face was with tears running down her cheeks, screaming "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

As they swam, Giroro herd splashes in the water. He realized that Pekopon scuba divers were going towards them.

There was way too many to take on alone, so Giroro closed his eyes, and accepted his fate as a zoo attraction for the rest of his life.

But Giroro felt tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Natsumi, and she smiled, and went to the divers. She kicked one in the gut and ripped off his oxygen tube, which she inserted into her own mouth.

They all followed her lead, and soon enough, there were no divers at the bottom of Tokyo pier.

They dived until we got to the old Keron vessel. She gave Giroro one last kiss, and drifted above.

* * *

As Natsumi surfaced, she realized everyone was in there, holding their ground. Koyuki was doing Ninja Arts to hold them back, and Fuyuki yelled, "Why aren't you with Gunso?"

Natsumi said, "It's too different."

Without stopping beating the soldiers to a pulp, Koyuki looked at Natsumi, and smiled. "Your mouth says one thing, but your heart says another. Go back to them."

Natsumi smiled. She gave her little brother a hug and kiss on the cheek, and dove into the cold water a second time.

Natsumi kicked, not giving up, until she found the old ship, about to leave. She quickly slipped into the airlock without anyone knowing. She didn't even wait for all the water to drain before opening the door.

Natsumi fell out, and was face to face with Kururu. He chuckled. "Kukukuku! I think you might be needing this!" He handed her the We Can All Live Together gun. She gave him a smile, and he simple laughed.

* * *

When they were finally out of Pekopon's atmosphere, Giroro wiped the tears from his eyes. "Good bye...Natsumi..." he whispered.

Giroro then felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders, and a melodic voice say, "I didn't know I left!"

Giroro whipped around, and saw a pink Keronian girl with a sun as her symbol, and her cap was in the shape of Natsumi's pigtails.

Giroro looked at her in shock, and said, "Natsumi..."

She said, "That's me." And then she pressed her lips against Giroro's. He placed one hand on the back of her head, and they kissed.

They gently pulled away, and she said, "I need to go do something. I love you."

She left the room, and Giroro was left alone. It almost felt a relief, being alone. But all of a sudden, he wanted her again.

**(A/N: Well, this is the Second-to-Last chapter! The next chapter is the Epilogue! See ya!)**


	6. Chapter 6

(Several Years Later)

(Normal POV)

"I swear to God, Giroro, if you don't stop pacing, you'll put a hole in the floor!" Keroro exclaimed.

Giroro stopped. "What?" he asked. "Oh, fine." He finished his 50th time around the waiting room and sat in a seat closest to the platoon member whom he'd expect more support from.

"Giroro-kun, Natsumi-dono will be fine!" Dororo said. "You know as well as I that she was, and is, plenty strong! She and the baby will both be fine!"

It was true. Natsumi was in a hospital, giving birth to their first child.

Giroro gave a grateful smile at Dororo, but he still couldn't help but worry and ponder over the "what if?"s, drowning the other platoon members' (minus Kururu, though he was also present) encouragement.

_What if Natsumi hemorrhages having the baby? What if the baby is a stillborn? What if the baby has a horrible birth defect? Or, worse yet, what if both Natsumi and the baby die?_

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a doctor coming in, smiling at him.

"Giroro-gocho."

He shot out of a seat. "Yes, sir?"

He smiled wider. "Your wife had the babies."

For a moment, everyone was silent. Then, the doctor's words sunk in.

"Bab**ies**?" Giroro asked. "As in, plural?"

"Yes, Gocho. Your wife has had two infants, a boy and a girl. You and your friends may see her if you like."

Before the doctor even finished his sentence, the whole platoon was gone from the waiting room. He chuckled, and left after them.

***

They went in the delivery room to see the Keronian woman cradling a two little bundles.

She saw the five men in the room. She smiled at them, and mouthed, "Hi!"

She motioned for her husband to sit next to her, and he did in a daze. Before his mind was able to think of anything other than _Duuuuh..._, he felt something soft and warm be placed in his arms.

He looked down at the baby, and he realized he was holding the girl. His little girl. His daughter.

He whispered it under his breath. "My daughter." It sounded strange.

Natsumi smiled at him, and said, "You remember the bet, though. I get to name her."

He rolled his eyes, and laughed. "How could I forget?" he asked. "And I get to name the boy."

Dororo chuckled, and said, "You DID make quite a big deal about it, Natsumi-dono."

She sighed. "I admit it. It was a huge deal to me."

Then, the doctor came in, and said, "We should work on the Birth Certificates. First, we need the names."

Keroro piped up, "The boy's name is Kero-"

He was cut off by hands clamped around his mouth. "Ignore him," Tamama said.

Giroro looked at the boy in Natsumi's arms, and at his wife herself. "Fuyuyu. That's the boy's name. Fuyuyu."

Natsumi looked at Giroro in shock for a moment, and said, "The girl's name is Girara."

The doctor finished writing on a pad of paper, and said, "Okay. Godmother?"

"None," Natsumi said. "The godfather is unmarried."

"Okay," the doctor said. "Then who's the godfather?"

Giroro looked at Dororo for a moment, and said, "Dororo Heicho."

He looked at Giroro in astonishment, and then pure happiness. "I-I'm the godfather?"

Natsumi chuckled. "Well, that's what Giroro said, right?"

The doctor said, "Alright, that's all I need to know. Everything else is already down. Thanks!"

He left.

"Girara, eh? Why that name?" Giroro asked his wife.

"Because she looks so much like her papa, that's why. Why Fuyuyu?"

"Because I knew how much it would mean to you, that's why."

"I wonder what they're doing," Natsumi said, looking out the window.

"Me, too," Giroro said. "But, there's no use wondering when we have these two tykes to take care of, now. No time."

"Yeah," Natsumi chuckled. "No time, at all."

And then, the newly added-to family went home, to raise their son and daughter.

THE END! (Of the whole story)

**(A/N: YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! DOOONE! Oh, and whoever wants to take over the story and form a sequel, then you have permission to do so! Not that I'm sure anyone would like to, though.**

PS. I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! :D)


End file.
